


Dawn

by FenarielTheDalishMage



Series: Sunshine [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Asari pregnancy, Destroy Ending, EDI and the Geth live, Kaidan and Shepard have a baby, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-War, biotic John Shepard, little blue babies, more tags to come, pregnant Liara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenarielTheDalishMage/pseuds/FenarielTheDalishMage
Summary: John Shepard and Kaidan Alenko have survived the war along with friends and have a surprise for them from Liara! I’m horrible at summaries!
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko & Kaidan Alenko's Mother, Kaidan Alenko & Liara T'Soni, Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard, Male Shepard & Hannah Shepard, Shepard & Liara T'Soni
Series: Sunshine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909483
Kudos: 4





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to create my own Asari pregnancy with consults from mass effect fandom and reddit

The rumble of rubble was like a Krogan’s battle cry, as it shifted and slid. But, finally, a pocket of air opened to the bright light of day above and the sun’s shine seemed to bend directly into that safe haven.

“It’s him! We found him!”

-=-=-=-=-

John grunted as he put weight on his walker and his legs at the same time. The physical therapist gently guided, and chided, him as he progressed from the hospital bed to the wall and back again.

“That’s it, Councilor, baby steps,” The Asari guided.

He grunted again before reminding the PT, “It’s just John, S’lira.”

S’lira rolled her eyes once again. “With all due respect,  _Councilor_ Shepard-Alenko, I believe you’ve earned the right to be called by your title.”

“At least just call me Shepard! None of that ‘Councilor’ bullshit.” He made a noise of disgust but tensed when the door opened automatically as someone joined them.

The other sighed muttering “marines” as she watched the second Human Spectre limp in the room. She guessed it was his back and reached out with her biotics to calm the nerves and relax the muscles using ancient Asari techniques. The sigh in relief told her she’d gotten it right. “Maybe you can smack some sense into him, Rear Admiral Alenko-Shepard.”

A husky chuckle moved through the room to the cot, Kaidan Alenko-Shepard let himself fall onto the uncomfortable bed he’d commandeered for himself right after his, now, husband was found. “If the Reapers couldn’t, don’t expect me to be able to.” He pulled two water bottles out from under his bed and offered one to the other man.

“Thanks, K.” John grabbed the bottle after getting situated back against his hospital bed and drank heavily from it. Most of the water treatment plants were taken out by the Reapers early on in the invasion. Most of Earth’s treatment plants had been repaired but had only just started working again and the water wasn’t as clean as it could be. Hospital patients and those more at risk of developing diseases were the ones who had first access to bottled water along with children and pregnant mothers.

“Do they water you at all when I’m not here?” Kaidan smiled at the joke he made.

“I’m not a plant, K.” 

“I’d hope not.” Another, more familiar, Asari walked into the room while holding a data pad but not looking at it. She was dressed in a lilac dress with a white wide stripe down the center that was outlined with two medium black stripes and white fingerless gloves along with white high heels and purple lipstick to both enhance and show off her skin tone. Her eye liner made her deep blue eyes pop and the silver head piece, similar to what a justiciar wore, was stunning and really brought the most attention to her face. It sparkled alluringly, catching the eye. 

“Liara.” John smiled at the Asari Councilor. He smirked, “or should I say Madame Councilor?”

“I could say the same thing, Shepard, or should I say Shepard-Alenko.” She smiled serenely but there was a twinkle in her eyes.

S’lira stopped after helping the human back into his bed. She bowed at the waist and became flustered. “Madame Councilor, is there something you needed?” She fluttered around the room cleaning it up. “Where are my manners! My name is S’lira. I’m the physical therapist for the Human Councilor, it is an honor to meet you!”

“It’s very nice to meet you, S’lira.” Liara responded almost as if she didn’t use her contacts to clear the Asari first. “John, I need to talk to you and Kaidan, alone.”

The physical therapist left the room to give them privacy while a little bit of the young Asari started to show as she bit her lip guiltily. John sighed and beckoned her over. “What did you do?”

She wrung her hands together and decided to just come out with it. “I could be pregnant.”

John and Kaidan both smiled in congratulations. “That’s amazing Liara! Who’s the lucky person who caught your eye?” 

‘ _Oh Kaiden, sweet and vulnerable Kaidan._ ’ She thought. “It was um...Shepard actually.”

That shut everybody up and Kaidan looked at John, the man of his dreams who he also knew was as gay as they came and wasn’t attracted to Asari. “How? How did this happen? He’s been in the hospital since we got back and I only leave to help cleanup and rebuild for three hours before I have to rest my implant and come back here!”

“Liara, what are you talking about, we never had sex!” John loudly protested.

Liara took all the backlash she knew would come but couldn’t help the tears that came to her eyes. “Remember when we melded minds before the Reaper war ended?” 

John nodded cautiously. “Yeah you said it was done between friends or those who are close.”

“Well...it was in case you didn’t make it really. I wanted to have something of you left. It was selfish, really. Every time an Asari melds their mind they record the DNA of the one she melds with. It can only be put off for so long until you either flush out the DNA or you accept it and create a child. When we didn’t know if you’d survive...I chose to create a child.”

“And you just thought I’d be okay with this!?” John’s heart and pulse monitor started to beep faster and Kaidan came over to try to calm him down. It took a while and several nurses came in but he waved them off. After he calmed down, he sighed, rubbing his face after seeing how upset Liara was getting. “Don’t you know how violated this makes me feel? You did this without my consent, Liara.” At this point he just sounded tired and exasperated.

“That’s the thing though, I want to give this baby to you and Kaidan. I’m barely considered a teenager in Asari years and I don’t want to settle down and have a family yet, especially without a partner. I overheard you and Kaidan saying you would have to adopt but...now you wouldn’t have to and the legend of Commander Shepard lives on through her.” Liara wiped her eyes, being careful of her makeup, and blew her nose before taking off her gloves and washing her hands before joining them on John’s bed just sitting off to the side, feeling very out of place.

The first Human Spectre sighed and pulled her into a hug. “That’s actually not a bad idea. Just...warn a guy next time.”

“Next time?”

“ _Next time_!”

The words were said in synchronicity by Liara and Kaidan.

“John, sweetheart, you’re still in the hospital and the apartment is definitely not baby proofed!”

“Your mom could probably baby proof the orchard and we could finally move there like we’ve wanted to. Get an at-home physical therapist and get someone to install some better security and maybe a closet with a secure QEC and we could probably do it. Your mom would love it. She’s been asking us to come live at the orchard once I’ve healed enough.”

Kaidan smiled at him with dopey eyes and spoke with a raspy voice that was filled with emotion. “Yeah, that’s an option and it would make mom so happy. Having a baby in the house, having a grandchild, she’d love it.”

John smiled at him and nodded then looked at Liara. “Of course you’d stay with us, right? At least until the baby is born? You’re going to have to teach us about raising an Asari and how to biotically baby proof the house.”

Liara started to cry, this time in joy. “I suppose I could leave Thessia in the hand of my assistant for an an earth year and a half though my father would probably like to visit and see her grandchild. If you don’t mind me being a burden, that is.”

“Liara you could never be a burden to us and-Wait did you say an earth year and a half?” Kaidan replayed the conversation in his head and definitely remembered hearing her say that.

Liara smiled warmly and with mirth. “Yes Asari gestate slightly longer than humans because biotic abilities are a definite and the nervous system also has to develop further before they come out of the womb. Then I would breastfeed her until weened. I hope that isn’t too long?”

John smiled. “Of course not! You’re welcome to stay if we have the room. Do we have the room at the Orchard, Kaidan?”

Kaidan nodded and started a call to his mom on his Omni-tool. “Yeah there’s my old room, which I’ll ask mom to make into a room for us, and a master bedroom along with a guest room on the main floor and one on the second floor and four full baths.” The call connected and the image of Mary Alenko popped up on the display. “Hi, mom, you’re never going to guess what’s happened!”

“ _Well it must be something good, sweetie, you’re smiling from ear to ear!”_ She responded, happy to get an unexpected call from her son. _“Oh you’re in John’s hospital room, right? Let me say hello to my son in law!_ ” 

Shepard laughed and leaned his face into range of the camera. “Hi, Mary, we have some good news and great news!” He grabbed Liara and she let out a startled sound as they all squished together to get in view of the camera. “You remember Liara, right? Well she’s going to be a sort surrogate for Kaidan and I. We’re having a baby, Mary!”

Mary Alenko gasped then covered her mouth as tears went down her face. “ _I’m going to be a grandmother?”_ She looked at Liara and smiled sweetly _. “Honey you’ll be staying with them the whole um...pregnancy, right? If they’re not taking care of you, you just call me and-_ “

“Mom, mom!” Kaidan laughed as he tried to get his mother under control. “We’re going to be moving back to the orchard once we get a green light from John’s doctor and I have a couple of favors to ask while we’re doing that and packing up the apartment and getting everything together. Could you put all of my stuff from when I was a kid and teenager in boxes and keep them in the shed? I’ll send you the funds so you can purchase a king size bed for the room and can you get some sheets and pillows and blankets? Also can you make up the guest room for Liara? I know it’s a lot to ask and we still need to baby proof and-“ 

“K _aidan, sweetheart, calm down, you’re babbling.”_ Mary smiled at him, already worrying about being a father, he was. She could tell. _“ slow down and send me a list. This year’s harvest was a very good one even though we didn’t have as much help and your father not here...but that let me save some funds. Don’t worry about sending credits-_ “

“Mary, I can’t let you do all this! At least let me help with the credits, I have more than I’ll ever need!” Shepard protested.

She shook her head while smiling. “ _Not with a growing family, John, dear. I’m going to send you a catalogue and you two pick out the furniture for your room with Kaidan and tell your Liara to do the same. I also need paint colors and we need to make the upstairs guest bedroom into a nursery but that’s all in due time. First, come home and get yourselves settled. I love you, send me the list soon!_ ” She cut the call before Kaiden could say anything and he sighed and chuckled at his mother’s behavior.

“Yup, that’s mom all right!” 


End file.
